De perales y dientes de león amarillos
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: En donde Karin se entera de que existe un equipo muy único en su escuela y desde el primer momento, no puede sacarse de la cabeza al Capitán—Entrenador del mismo.


**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es un crossover, pero lo escribí —o traté de, de manera que se pueda entender sin necesidad de haber visto el anime del que usé los personajes. Lo dejaré aquí unos días, solo para que lo vean, luego lo pasaré al lugar que corresponde.**

 **En todo caso, si no conocen Prince of Tennis, ¡Díganme si pudieron entender al final!**

 **Igual estoy feliz porque es la primera vez en mi condenada vida que hago un fic de esta cantidad de palabras, me gustó probar. ¿Se nota que me emocioné con el pairing? En todo caso, quise que todo sucediera de forma lenta y el romance aquí es como un mero shoujo (X3)**

 **Como en todo fic, esto contiene algunos spoilers, aunque algunas de las frases están cambiadas porque hace tiempo que no veo ciertos episodios.**

 **En este cross, Karin y Yuzu asisten a la escuela Fudomine ¡Que en realidad está en Karakura! (?) Gracias uniformes marineros por darme la idea (xD)**

 **Sin más que decir, espero disfruten la lectura. Ojo que esto está por partes, así estilo Jack El Destripador.**

 **Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

* * *

Karin queda agotada de la carrera que tuvo que dar para llegar a tiempo al terreno abandonado que en general usa, como patio de juegos, al practicar futbol con sus amigos. Trata de recuperar el aliento, espera regaños de parte de su grupo de alumnos de primaria y cuando no los recibe, sube la mirada confundida y se sorprende.

Son dos las razones de su sorpresa. Primero, que no hay señales de la llegada de alguno de los chicos. Segundo, que hay **alguien más** usando una parte del solar abandonado.

Al principio se indigna un poco por ambas cosas, pero **por default** su mal humor cae de lleno con aquel que está más cerca.

Se nota en el físico del chico que no es de Primaria —quizás esté en la escuela media— y teme que al ser un estudiante mayor, aunque sea por un año o dos, decida hacerse el dueño del sitio y acabe sacándola, dejándola con el parque como única opción. Realmente no es como que el parque no sea buena alternativa, igual que las canchas públicas, pero la mayoría de las veces si la segunda estaba ocupada, la primera no era posible utilizarla puesto que madres o padres se enojaban, sin tener reparos en llamarles ¨delincuentes¨ o decir que es peligroso andar jugando un deporte ¨tan violento¨ como el futbol cerca de sus hijos, los niños más pequeños.

¡Ni que jugaran futbol americano! Que el futbol—soccer no depende de tanta bruteza, no si siguen las reglas.

Dicho de modo explicatorio, piensa luchar por lo que es su derecho. Saca su actitud dura de antemano y frunce más el ceño, mientras se va acercando. Solo le da el beneficio de la duda cuando descubre que él no está haciendo malabares, o algo por el estilo, al menos no con una pelota de las que usan en el deporte que ella juega.

Lo que tiene el desconocido es una versión mucho más chica y de color verde, echa para permanecer más tiempo en el aire que en el piso... A pesar de que ésta está más dando choques entre los árboles que entre una pared, como se supone que entrenan quienes practican tenis cuando no hay chancha marcada cerca.

La escena la deja azorada, a tal grado que su molestia desaparece.

Se pregunta si lo que él hace es posible.

No es experta en el deporte, pero no hay que ser avispado para aplicar la teoría de la mosca y el matamoscas aquí. Los troncos de los árboles son irregulares, está segura, eso hasta un niño lo sabe. No es diferente en éste lugar. Innumerables veces mandó un pelotazo a alguno de los árboles y, debido a la fuerza, aparte de que se cayeron hojas, éstos enviaron el balón hasta las escaleras que dan al pavimento de la calle. Incluso si él no aplica tanta fuerza en sus tiros, es ilógico. La pelota no dará en el mismo sitio dos veces y, por lo tanto, no rebotará hacia un mismo lugar.

¿Cómo le da exacto a cada tiro, teniendo en cuenta lo incierto que resulta saber su dirección?

 **Tiene muy buenos reflejos y capacidad de reaccionar.** Piensa y sonríe. Si el chico un día se aburre del tenis, bien podrá meterse en la profesión de futbolista y ella será la primera en pedir un partido con él. O en contra de.

Pretende dar un paso y presentarse de buena gana, pero él detiene la velocidad de su juego para luego acabar con la pelota tendida, como si nada, en la red de la raqueta.

Eso la sorprende de nuevo.

—¿Necesitas algo? —tal parece, sintió su presencia y por eso se detuvo, girando la cabeza para verla.

Eso la deja en silencio un momento, en el que procesa la apariencia que antes no tuvo en cuenta y que no observó al haberlo tenido de espaldas a ella.

Su cabello es rubio, está un poquito alborotado y le queda por los hombros. Está dividido al medio, algunos mechones cubren parte de las cejas y los ojos, también ve algo más llamativo en sus facciones además de lo serio que está. Y es que imposible, para ese pequeño lunar, no llamar la atención si está en plena frente.

No llega a entender qué piensa acerca de su apariencia, pues se distrae al oír cuatro voces conocidas. Detrás suya, aunque metros más lejos, llegan los mentados retrasados —tal vez no mentales, pero sí de no llegar a tiempo… Aunque no se quedan atrás en lo primero. Van tan metidos en sí mismos, aparte de que vienen platicando a lengua suelta, que no se enteran de nada de lo que está a su alrededor.

 **Eso sí que es tener malos reflejos**. Se dice al verles iniciar una mini pelea entre ellos, a saber por qué razón. Eso la pone un tanto rabiosa, hace que apriete el agarre de la red en donde lleva el balón y le dan ganas de gritarles, pero solo lo hace en su mente.

—Ustedes usan este sitio para entrenar.

—Así es —lo de él no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación, así que se siente estúpida después de dar la respuesta y haber asentido con la cabeza.

Sin decirle algo, Karin ve cómo el chico rubio coge la maleta del equipo que había colgado en una de las ramas de los árboles, se lo echa al hombro y avanza para irse.

Hubiera dado por hecho que no hubo pormenores entre ellos, pero no puede asegurarlo con la escena que observa mientras él aún no abandonaba totalmente el campo. Heita, intentando demostrar algo en su discusión, había levantado su mano y, sin desearlo, golpeado su hombro.

Tal es el terror que llena a sus amigos que en lugar de disculparse, salen corriendo directo a ella. ¡Como si fuera un escudo a prueba de tenistas de miradas de mala muerte! Aún si así fuera, no cree que él inspire temor. O quizás porque ella no lo siente. Teniendo a Ichigo como hermano, desde pequeña ha aprendido que hay que preocuparse más por las sonrisas falsas que por los ceños fruncidos.

Y porque la expresión del chico, que ya está dejando de verse por las escaleras, no es del todo sincera. Sin embargo, no se mete más en el asunto, debido a que no es su estilo estar tan interesada en los chicos. No si no tienen que ver con futbol, fantasmas o esos monstruos con máscaras blancas.

Se resigna, suspira y pone a todos a estirar los músculos como calentamiento.

—Kurosaki, ¡¿Q—Quién era ese?!

Gritan a unísono y Karin dice que no sabe la respuesta. Jamás lo había visto antes, pero igual les explica que si tanto les interesa, le preguntará su nombre la próxima vez que lo vea.

Pero no lo hace, porque después de ese día, el chico no vuelve a pasar por ahí.

 **-X-**

Las semanas desde el primer día de clases pasaron rápidamente, volviéndose meses y haciendo que ahora estén en la segunda parte del año escolar.

Ichigo ha perdido sus poderes y finge no tener problemas con esto, su padre pasa menos tiempo en casa y ella, junto a su hermana, se las ingenian a su manera para sobrevivir a la pubertad y a los chicos pervertidos que, apenas ingresaron a la secundaria, parecía que salían hasta de abajo de las piedras. Aparte de que se le complicaba debido a la escuela, una de las razones por las que Karin dejó abandonado su equipo de futbol era ésa.

¡Qué coraje estropear una amistad de esa manera! Es por eso que jamás se tomaba el tiempo de hacer amigos nuevos, jurando que no le interesaban los chicos a menos que fueran profesionales de un deporte o personajes de un videogame.

Pero ese día, la racha se rompe y un chico vuelve a captar toda su atención. Esta vez no es un pervertido mirándole el trasero, ni mucho menos otro que se atrevió a levantarle la falda en busca de un porrazo.

Un chico llama su atención cuando está en la escuela, más exactamente, saliendo al pasillo gracias al momento del recreo.

Está esperando por Yuzu en la puerta, porque siempre comen juntas. Entonces las figuras, de un alumno junto a un profesor, pasan por su lado y ella voltea a mirarlos mientras se van.

Al reconocerlo Karin se fastidia porque jamás le ha caído bien ese hombre, no quiere ser prejuiciosa, pero ha oído algunos rumores. No tiene pruebas, pero lo cree, su sexto sentido le dice que el sujeto adicto al cigarrillo— y de sonrisas libertinas —no es de fiar.

Quizás por eso se fija en **él.** ¡No entiende qué puede necesitar alguien de ese viejo repelente! Claro que después comprende que siendo un maestro, por más disgustante que sea.

Suspira y voltea la vista de los dos, sin darle la mayor importancia, después de todo tiene otras preocupaciones personales.

Aún así, no puede evitar pensar que el rostro de ese chico le parece familiar.

 **Puede que lo haya visto en el patio, en la biblioteca o en algún otro lugar de la escuela, lo normal.**

 **-X-**

No es que Karin preste mucha atención al hecho, pero es imposible no saberlo si se habla de eso y puede verlo a cada momento.

Ann Tachibana es una chica bastante alegre y animosa aparte de bonita, lo que en su llegado hizo que no se dejara de hablar de ella. Desde el primer segundo se volvió popular tanto entre los chicos como en las chicas, que parecían automáticamente querer ser sus amigas. Por lo tanto, se ha vuelto diario verla, de vez en cuando, almorzar en algún grupo que le realiza preguntas al azar sobre su transferencia.

¨De vez en cuando¨ porque la alumna relativamente nueva tiene la costumbre de no aceptar las invitaciones a comer de otras estudiantes, solo raras veces hace una excepción.

En un principio no le causa la mayor preocupación, como casi todo lo que respectaba a sus compañeros de salón. Une las desapariciones y falta de tiempo de la castaña de cabello corto a haberse anotado en el Club de tenis femenino de la escuela. O eso oyó.

Es una idea muy razonable... Aunque ve que el tiro le sale por la culata cuando, esa tarde al subir a la azotea para avisar a Ann que les toca a las dos la limpieza, la encuentra platicando furiosa junto a un chico de cabello negro y mirada severa.

Ni siquiera los presenta, ni Karin tiene tiempo de ser educada y hacerlo por su cuenta, pues Ann apenas la ve en la puerta, se la lleva abajo jalándola del brazo.

 **¿Eso... Es una pelea de pareja o qué?**

 **-X-**

Unos días más se pasan volando y Karin no puede dejar de pensar en lo mismo.

Tiene la fortuna de que el incidente haya terminado e Ichigo haya vuelto a ser el mismo, sin embargo aunque la fortuna le sonríe, no lo hace siempre. Hay también otros asuntos que debe resolver y se siente una cotilla por querer saber de **él.**

¿Cómo se llama?, ¿Por qué jamás antes no sintió interés en él?, ¿Será que hasta hace poco era nuevo? Varias preguntas y no conoce nadie al que preguntarle, aparte de Ann, así que solo se queda con las dudas.

Aún así, un Dios allá arriba decidió contestarle directamente con hechos.

La respuesta viene ese mismo día, donde una compañera y ella son encargadas de hacer la limpieza.

En general, algunos clubes comenzaban sus quehaceres durante las mañanas o tardes y no imaginó que tener ese dato le serviría algún día. Siempre ha intentado no ser tan chismosa, de todos modos no es malo apoyar desde las sombras a un equipo deportivo, ¿No? Se burla y gira la cara detrás, para intentar despejar su cabeza.

Apenas pasa su aburrida mirada por los cristales del pasillo, sus ojos van directo al sector de campo ocupado por el Club de tenis masculino y lo que ve la deja completamente impactada, llenándola de preocupación.

Y también enojo, demasiado enojo. Hasta se preguntó si podría lastimar, tirando su escoba desde allí, a alguno de los sempai.

 **Él está allí.** Reconoce a uno de los que está tendido en el suelo. El dueño de la corta cabellera negra, el chico del pasillo, aquel que hablaba con Ann, el dueño de esas dudas que asaltaban su cabeza.

 **¿Acaso va a dejar que esos idiotas se salgan con la suya?** ¿Sería esa la razón de la que casi nadie se inscribiera en el club de tenis de hombres? De seguro, he ahí la prueba de esos rumores de que los de tercer año abusaban de sus puestos como titulares. **¡Por culpa de ellos el equipo no avanza!**

¿Y dónde está el viejo—fumador—repelente cuando los alumnos, a los que debe cuidar, son maltratados por los mayores? ¿O no era el entrenador del equipo? Suspira de alivio al ver al viejo aparecerse entre los alumnos, para luego sentirse furiosa cuando ve cómo simplemente sonríe junto a los bravucones, diciéndole algo burlesco a los que están heridos.

 **Alguien debería golpear a ese tipo, para ver si le gusta ser tratado de la misma—** Karin no imagina que su deseo del momento pueda ser cumplido en ese segundo, pero Kami-sama tiene el gusto de llevarle la contraria últimamente. Lo da por sentado cuando el chico de cabellos negros se levanta, su ropa sucia y magulladuras en la cara, una expresión llena de furia al comenzar a hablar en voz alta, tan fuerte, que sus palabras llegan a donde ella.

—Usted ¡ES BASURA COMO ENTRENADOR! —lanza el potente grito causado por su impotencia, a la par que se acerca al bastardo... Para tomarlo del rostro clavando su mano como una garra, tirándole al suelo y comenzando a darle un puñetazo seguido de otro.

Por un momento, se permite sonreír por la pequeña venganza ganada. Festeja para sus adentros, desea chocar los cinco con alguien. Mas luego se percata de lo gravísimo que es lo que pasa bajo sus ojos.

 **¡E—Esto es malo!** Para cuando planea dejar la escoba tirada e ir abajo o llamar a un maestro o profesor— porque no es tan tonta como para creer que podrá detenerlos sola —el mismo director de la escuela hace acto de presencia, en plena lluvia de golpes de cierto chico de cabello negro. **¡Esto es muy malo!**

Mientras su compañera Haru le regaña que debe ayudarle en lugar de mirar por la ventana, Karin reza porque el accidente no le de una mala reputación al chico. Él no es el verdadero culpable, no importa cómo lucía la escena a los ojos de cualquiera.

 **-X-**

Al parecer, se dice al llegar a la escuela y oír murmullos y voces de compañeros diciéndolo, ya no es la única en conocer el antiguo secreto.

 **Seguro alguno de los apaleados decidió contárselo a alguien que no fueran sus padres, o fueron éstos quienes lo avisaron. No me sorprendería que el mismo viejo—fumador—repelente haya ido con el chisme, pidiendo que arresten al que lo golpeó.**

Mientras que los alumnos yacen uniformados y junto a sus padres en la puerta de la dirección, la noticia de lo que sucedió ayer en el club de tenis está en las bocas de varios alumnos, profesores e incluso hay tres periodistas empedernidos en busca de una exclusiva que los lance a un pequeño, pero algo valioso, momento de fama.

Esa tarde, además, anunciaron que la escuela estaría cerrada el día siguiente porque necesitaban tomar declaraciones de cada hecho.

Eso la deja sin palabras.

Karin se sobresalta, más que nada, la tarde del día sin clases. No puede creer la rapidez a la que viajan los informes de noticiarios, inclusive si no están televisados.

 **Profesor atacado por su alumno.** Eso es lo que reza el periódico que Ichigo les muestra a ella y Yuzu, mientras ambas platicaban frente al programa de Don Kanonji, a la par que pregunta qué demonios pasa en la escuela a la que asisten.

—¿Qué es lo que te hacían los profesores por ser ¨diferente¨ para ellos? —Karin pregunta figurativamente, aún con un poco de coraje por lo que ha leído.

—Ustedes no son yo —Ichigo contesta, sin su ceño fruncido. —Si pasan este tipo de problemas, saben que tiene que avisarnos al viejo a o mí.

—No nos hicieron nada a nosotras, Ichi-nii.

—Sí, no te preocupes, Onii-chan —Yuzu le sonríe.

Sin más que decir, el de cabello naranja simplemente frunce el ceño de nuevo, aunque esta vez más fingido, y suspira antes de irse más calmado a su habitación.

 **-X-**

En el recreo una compañera, de esas que solo van de cotillas con cualquiera a pesar de no conocerla, comentó que su hermana mayor —quien tenía un puesto en el Consejo Estudiantil— tuvo que tomar parte en el último tema que corría a voces en toda la escuela. Lo hacía porque dicho consejo estaba para velar por los alumnos, además la mentada chica —hablando de su hermana— dijo que era lo suficientemente inteligente como para tragarse el cuento de que **ése chico** era el causante y no una víctima.

Esto lo decía porque, al parecer, eran compañeros de clase y describía al joven como una persona calmada, pacífica y que no perdía los estribos fácilmente. Era ilógico suponer que golpeara a alguien por mera gana.

—Ya comienzan a incomodarme esos chicos de Kyuushu, seguramente Tachibana-sempai pensó que pasaría desapercibido una vez que se le fuera su acento, pero en realidad eso no le fue de mucha ayuda.

—¿Tachibana? —pregunta con duda la única palabra que la atrajo de todo ese vómito verbal.

El periódico no había suministrado el nombre real del alumno que ¨atacó salvajemente¨ al profesor, pero ahora que lo sabía. ¿Acaso...?

—Kippei Tachibana. ¿No está en tu clase Ann Tachibana? Pues son familia. Si yo fuera tú, creo que lo pensaría dos veces antes de hablar con la hermana de ese—

Karin no lo soporta, gira sobre sus talones y deja ese sector del césped para ir en busca de un lugar más tranquilo.

 **Esta charlatana sabe que Yuzu y yo somos hermanas, pero ni siquiera recuerda que soy hermana de Ichi-nii.** Niega con la cabeza. Si cotorra supiera eso, de seguro ni le dirige la palabra jamás en su vida. **Por otro lado, ya entiendo por qué Ann-chan hablaba con él pero... ¿Por qué siento que no es el motivo por el que lo conozco?**

Se queda pensando y vuelven a pasar las horas, hace un gran esfuerzo en poner atención en clase. Lo mismo de siempre, hasta que debe obligarse a no prestarle atención a pensamientos que no cree que sean útiles.

Comienza a perder la paciencia por lo que una voz le grita en su mente, intenta sentarse derecha y tiene deseos de salir cuanto antes del salón, pero no puede dejar de pensar en lo que sus ojos notaron a los pocos segundos de tocar la campana que anunció el final de ese período y por lo tanto, la hora del almuerzo.

Ann está sentada sola en su pupitre mientras todos los grupos de amigas se ríen por sus lados, algo que no pudo pasar desapercibido para Karin.

 **Casi es como si lo hicieran a propósito.** La castaña tiene un obento entre las manos que, en lugar de comer, mira como si se tratara de una pintura costosa.

Le preguntó al señor destino si acaso hizo que Yuzu se enfermara para ponerla en esa situación, porque de estar sola jamás se le habría ocurrido quedarse a comer en el salón de clase. Los días de frío, como ese, si está sola elige comer por su cuenta en un aula vacía, que a sus ojos es lo mismo que quedarse en y ser ignorada.

No es que sea del todo grosera, que no le importe un ápice alguien en un estado claramente deplorable o puede actuar indiferente si nota tristeza en las persona. Es que Karin, con sus compañeras de clase, lo normal es puesta de lado si Yuzu no está cerca, ya que no suele ser muy abierta —son raras las veces que lo es, y si pasa, a la final acaba aburriendo o irritando a la gente por ser tan sincera en sus gustos. Es su forma de ser.

Sin embargo, ella mejor que nadie sabe qué es tener un hermano al que aprecias y que este sea acosado hasta por los adultos, teniendo que escoger defenderse con los puños y ganando una mala reputación en el proceso.

Por eso mismo, gira la cabeza a su derecha, donde está la chica.

—Ann-chan, ven conmigo a almorzar —maldice, un poco de bochorno por la acción, cuando ella voltea a verla y la mira con una sorpresa tan notable que por dentro la hacer retorcerse desesperada al intentar buscar una buena excusa. Quizá le cuestione por qué no lo dijo en modo de pregunta. Cuando está a punto de intentar explicarse o decirle que no es una orden —aunque lo ha dicho como tal, la castaña sonríe de forma brillante y la hace sonrojar un tanto el que se ría. Siente que se burla un poco de ella, sin embargo no le molesta en absoluto.

—Está bien, ¡Vamos, vamos! —le hace un gesto con la mano, poniéndose de pie para ir a donde sea que ella quiera llevarla.

Minutos después, el almuerzo de ambas transcurre en el aula de música, lejos de los murmullos de las personas que dicen chismes sin argumentos correctos. Entre bocado y bocado, hay varias risas y conversaciones casuales de Ann, lo que le provoca a Karin sentirse del mismo modo, alegre y relajada.

No quiere romper esa calma entrometiéndose, contándole la historia de Ichigo, de su hermano, a cambio de que ella le de información del suyo. Le parece cruel tener otra intención, en este momento, más que comer.

Tal vez las respuestas a sus interrogantes mentales no son contestadas, duda que alguna pueda abrírsele a la otra justo en ese instante, pero de todas formas la sonrisa tira de los labios de las dos, y eso le basta.

 **-X-**

Karin esperó que con el paso del tiempo todos olvidaran el incidente del club y dejaran de pensar en Tachibana como pensaban de Ichigo cuando este peleaba con la persona de turno en sus años de Segundaria, quedando con el papel de rebelde incorregible aunque no en parte no era más que la víctima.

Sin embargo, como en el caso de su hermano, fue mucho esperar una mejora rápida.

Cuando el club de tenis decide renunciar ese año a participar el torneo, la decisión la deja con la boca abierta, a punto de gritarle a Tachibana-san, cuando lo ve esa tarde al acabar las clases, por qué renuncia tan fácilmente. Luego se da cuenta de que era inevitable. Los pocos miembros del nuevo club, que se confirmó que formó Tachibana, con sus heridas y lesiones de golpes, no están en condiciones de presentarse a un campeonato.

Esto lo ve y luego se lo dice Ann, con la mirada agacha y sus ojos siendo ocultados al mirar sobre sus rodillas con pena de la situación difícil que vivía su hermano.

Esto la hace suspirar, incapaz de contenerse mucho al verla a punto de llorar. Las lágrimas de las personas, principalmente de alguien tan parecida a Yuzu, —que ahora tenía turno de limpieza en la escuela, por eso no estaba presente con ellas— la volvían vulnerable al punto de romper un poco esa pared que ponía para alejar a la gente.

—¿Has oído de los rumores de un adolescente problemático llamado Ichigo de Karakura, no? —le cuestiona a Ann, sentada a su lado en el frío filo del piso de la azotea. La chica mencionada le mira con una expresión de asombro, por la pregunta, que decía claramente que eso de **adolescente problemático** era **su** línea. —¿Ichigo? —al ver que no comprende, sigue—. ¿Adolescente de cabello naranja, ceño fruncido, pandillero...? —aunque lo último no es cierto, lo dice así porque así lo describen todos.

—Oh. ¡Hablas de Kurosaki! —asiente, entonces le toma un minuto darse cuenta se de que su nueva amiga y el supuesto pandillero comparten apellidos. Sabiendo esto, no es difícil unir las piezas. **—** **Ohhh.**

Al ver su expresión avergonzada, Karin no duda en soltar una corta risa.

—Heh, seguro te sorprende más por Yuzu que por mí.

—En realidad, sí —trata de explicar alisándose el cabello, un tic que posee y realiza, de cuando en cuando, los momentos en que se siente culpable.

—No te preocupes, me pasó lo mismo contigo y Kippei-san —le asegura para no amilanarla.

 **-X-**

Todo se dio en la primera hora de clase, cuando el profesor de Economía doméstica dio una tarea, que aunque sencilla, causó un revuelo en todos. Como en los shows americanos, el proyecto del semestre que dispuso el profesor fue que, en parejas, sus alumnos deberían de cuidar algún animal u objeto pretendiendo ser padres.

Muchos dieron negativas, los chicos protestaron que eran muy jóvenes para tener críos, algunas chicas se emocionaron y otras declararon que era machista. Por lo último y porque el nombre era un liberal de pies a cabeza, propuso poner no solo parejas de chico con chica, sino también del mismo género.

Pero mientras que una Yuzu feliz terminó emparejada con el chico que se sentaba detrás de ella, cuyo rostro gritó ¡Bingo! y sonrojó al tener una compañera tan linda, Karin acabó con la compañera de su izquierda y Ann le sonrió en respuesta al mirarla para comprobar que la tarea a ella no la incomodaba.

El trabajo que duraría una semana, comenzó a la última hora de ese día, cuando Daichi-sensei regresó con una caja de la que provenían varios ¨píos¨ desesperados.

Y ninguna chica pudo evitar soltar un largo y soñador **¨Kawaii¨.** Menos Karin, que no dijo nada a diferencia de las demás.

—¡Esto no es un muñeco o una bolsa de un kilo de harina con cara de bebé! Esto es amarillo, ¡Y está vivo! —se quejó el alumno que cogió primero una cría entre las manos.

—Sí, Daisuke-kun, está vivo y es tu hijo —la presente profesora de inglés bromeó, para apoyar el trabajo de su colega.

—Heh, un pollito es su hijo —se burló otro. —¿Será porque el padre tiene cerebro de pollo?

—¡A ti también te toca uno, idiota!

—También les dejaré un formulario que deben completar con los datos de sus nuevos primogénitos —el hombre sonrió, moviendo un fajito de hojas que traía en la mano.

Yuzu y Karin fueron lado a lado, en lo que Ann y el otro compañero recogían la hoja impresa. Las gemelas vieron el interior de la caja con diferentes tipos de sorpresa, pero aunque una no lo demostraba, las dos estaban enternecidas con las pequeñas criaturas. En la caja quedaban solo tres pollitos y la castaña Kurosaki no dudó en recoger al pobrecillo que, de forma tonta, corría de izquierda a derecha para buscar una salida. La de cabello negro veía cómo su hermana acercaba el animalito al rostro.

 **Típico de Yuzu, su actitud maternal llega en buen momento.** Karin pensó, para luego acercar la mano y apurarse en agarrar uno. Sus ojos viajaron de inmediato al último pollito sin dueño, y extendió la palma para permitirle subir en ella. La pequeña cría se negó, alejándose hasta la punta, en donde Karin no lo soportó y simplemente usó las dos manos para atraparle, acercándole a su rostro.

—Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a mí, ¿Si?

Detrás suya, Ann le miró con una gota de sudor bajándole la nuca. En ese momento sonó la campana para anunciar el recreo. Acercándose en nueva cuenta, la castaña amiga comenzó a preguntarle sobre el nombre que le pondrían.

—Todos los demás tienen las plumas amarillas menos él —razonó la chica Tachibana. —Podemos basarnos en eso para el nombre, ¿No?

Karin sonrió traviesamente.

—Creo que ya tengo una idea.

 **-X-**

Solo a **Toshiro** se le ocurría causarle problemas cuando están a menos de quince minutos de entrar a clase y dado que la asignatura la tenían a primera hora, finalizar el proyecto de fin de año.

¿Es que acaso ahora que los hollows finalmente desaparecían y los fantasmas ya no la seguían, por amenaza de Ichigo, debía tenerlo para incomodar su día? La semana anterior todo fue de maravilla, pudo coordinar sus horarios y los de Ann, en el club de tenis, además de ayudarse mutuamente para alimentar al pollito—proyecto—escolar en los recesos. En todo momento, se encargaron de que alguna tuviera a la pequeña cría, sin embargo, ahora simplemente como si nada, el mentado animalito desapareció de sus vistas.

Ann no había llegado aún y, como Karin quiso usar el baño, le encargó el animal a Yuzu y ésta —que perdió su hebilla de fresa y la andaba buscando en el piso— se la encargó a su compañero que, como es de entenderse a este punto, tuvo el descuido al dejar ambos pollitos juntos para hacerlos conocerse. Increíblemente, el pollito Kurosaki—Tachibana saltó del pupitre con la agilidad de un gato.

Ann se alteró, ya la tenía suficientemente mal en otra materia como para reprobar esa también, además se había encariñado con en pequeño animal que a veces solía picarle el dedo para llamar su atención al alimentarlo.

—Si mi ¨hijo¨ acaba siendo puré, tú tendrás aún menos posibilidades con Yuzu —Karin le amenaza al temeroso chico que tiene por cuñado en el proyecto, después vira los talones y sale por el pasillo tratando de pensar a dónde diablos iría ella si fuera el animalito. Aun así espera que, siendo el pollito un Kurosaki, no sea lo suficientemente impulsivo —o idiota, como para hacer algo peligroso.

Por eso allí iban, decidiendo separarse. Ann se queda a buscar dentro, mientras que Karin va mirando con cautela y preguntando a los que pasan o están alrededor. Algunos de sus compañeros de clase le dan su pésame, por la muerte del proyecto y su nota final.

Desesperada, grita el nombre del pequeño Kurosaki—Tachibana, como si de verdad fuera una madre preocupada por su hijo.

De tanto recorrido que hace, apenas se da cuenta de que ha llegado al lugar de los de 2do año. La puerta del salón está cerrada, Tachibana está afuera y Karin ni siquiera llega a saludarle cuando sin quererlo, ni buscarlo, consigue chocarle el hombro al pasar. Susurra un ¨Lo siento¨ y se dispone a irse corriendo a lo largo, hasta que una voz la detiene.

—Karin.

Se queda estática porque es la primera vez, en toda su vida escolar —desde que está en la secundaria, al menos— que la llaman por su nombre. Se pregunta de dónde ha tomado la confianza, la persona que le habla, para llamarla por su nombre de pila. Pero, después entiende, que quizá se deba a que es mayor que ella y, aunque está segura de que luce preocupado por haber sentido que no debió ¨tutearla¨ así, ella se gira y no verse irritada, ni con su ceño fruncido, le abre el paso a continuar.

El amigo de su hermana le indica, con la cabeza, que vea sus manos y la de cabello negro dirige los ojos a las palmas de su sempai. El alivio la llena al instante.

—Tú y Ann traten de ser más cuidadosas la próxima, en especial si se tratan de animales o proyectos escolares —el sempai regaña leve, un poco de alivio pintando su propia cara.

—Huh, sí pero —sabe que sonará un poco engreído contradecirle, pero su impulso gana y no pudo evitar decirlo. —¿Por qué nombras a Ann-chan también? Él no pudo llegar hasta aquí, sin ser aplastado, en menos de cinco minutos —la mirada de Karin se nota un poco culpable, pero trata de disimularlo frunciendo el ceño—. Además fui la responsable de cuidarlo ayer y...

Tachibana la interrumpe.

—Ann perdió a nuestro perro una vez. Se distrajo un momento y él era apenas un cachorro. Como es lógico, aunque lo encontramos, le he dicho que trate de no distraerse ni un segundo si tiene una mascota a su lado —al terminar de decirlo, estira las palmas semi-cerradas a ella para permitirle tomar, con cuidado, al animal que estaba a su cargo—. En todo caso la preocupación es buena, pero no te culpabilices.

En ese momento, las conocidas campanadas se dejaron oír para anunciar el comienzo de otra rutina escolar.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo —sus labios suben formando una sonrisa conciliadora y Karin queda impactada—. Ahora será mejor que vayas a clase.

—S—Sí... —con los pies repentinamente fallando, no hace más que girar y caminar al mero estilo autómata. A pesar de eso, está a años luz de sentirse un robot o algo similar, pues en ese segundo su cuerpo completo niega al hecho. El aumento de los latidos de su corazón a una rapidez envidiable para los corredores olímpicos, las cosquillas en el estómago y la repentina aparición de un color rojo en sus mejillas, también niegan que esté hecha de metal.

Es una Kurosaki, pero es la única Kurosaki que lograr percibir cuando sus sentimientos tienen nombre. Sobre todo, porque siempre se ha preguntado y deseado que jamás le suceda el sentimiento que ya empieza se instalar en su pecho.

Hasta el pequeño pollo parece notarlo, pues da píos incesantes como llamando a que vuelve a la realidad.

—Cállate, Toshiro.

 **-X-**

—¿Y?

Karin sigue saboreando la comida dentro de su boca, incapaz de tragar algo con un gusto tan delicioso. Ojalá los dulces fueran así y menos empalagosos, porque de esta manera podría mantenerlos en los labios por más tiempo.

—¡Está muy bueno! —comenta sorprendida de que su amiga cocine tan bien, lo mismo dice Yuzu al acabar el trozo que su amiga les permitió tomar de su obento. Sin embargo, Ann ríe y explica que no fue ella quien lo preparó, sino su hermano quien, además, cocina exquisiteces cada noche en su casa.

—No pensé que Tachibana-san fuera de la clase de chico que le gustara cocinar —Yuzu opina.

—Lo es, como tú. Él hace la cena cada noche —informa sonriente Ann.

—Y que Ichi-nii no sepa ni freír un huevo, al parecer no significa que todos los demás chicos sean tontos en la cocina —Karin resta importancia, haciendo a su hermana inflar las mejillas por hablar mal de su hermano mayor a sus espaldas. —Es la verdad, Yuzu. Si no fuera por ti, Ichi-nii duraría menos que el pez dorado que ganamos a los seis años en aquella feria.

Yuzu calla porque no tiene más excusas, y debe aceptar que Ichigo no es más que un inútil en la cocina.

 **Y que la comida de Kippei-san es excelente.** Dice complacida en su cabeza Karin, echando la espalda más contra el respaldo de la silla en la que se sienta.

—Tú y mi hermano tienen suerte de tener hermanas como Yuzu y yo —Ann dice sonriente para ensalzarse, con Yuzu apoyándola a su lado, mientras Karin traga una risa por el tono serio que intentaba darle a su afirmación, acabando como siempre con ese pequeño toque de orgullo que era imposible no encontrar divertido. —Aunque estoy un poco celosa.

—¿Por qué, Ann-chan? —cuestiona interesada la castaña Kurosaki.

—A diferencia de Karin, Onii-chan no hace caso cuando le hablo sobre renovar su guardarropa —Cruza los brazos, enfurruñada. Odia un poco lo tozudo que se vuelve su hermano cuando lo invita a ir de compras al Centro Comercial. —Es en serio, podría mejorar su estilo. ¿No crees? No solo vestirse para no andar desnudo.

Yuzu asiente, sin incomodarse del todo, pues Karin también suele decir ese tipo de comentarios un tanto atrevidos, por ello, no cree que deba sentir bochorno de escuchar que diga eso. Sin embargo, la chica restante lo siente. A Karin esa última oración la condena al asombro y la deja con un sonrojo total llenando su pálido rostro, además de hacer que se atragante con el jugo que bebía de la pequeña caja.

—¡A—Ann-chan! —la regaña recuperada, mientras se limpia los labios con el reverso de su manga. Quizás con esto aprenda y decida por fin traer un pañuelo en su bolsillo, como todas las demás niñas hacen.

—¿Por qué te avergüenzas? —Su amiga le mira interrogante, pero feliz. Una felicidad de malas intenciones para Karin.

—¿C—Cómo que por qué?

—¿En serio? —Yuzu acerca su rostro al de su hermana. En efecto, el rostro de la cabello negro está ardiendo o, mejor dicho, sus mejillas arden al rojo vivo—. ¡Es la primera vez que Karin-chan se sonroja! ¿Será que —hace un segundo silencio al pensar— estás enamorada?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eh! —niega rotundamente con la cabeza. —¡Esa no es la única razón por la que la gente se sonroja!

Es verdad y no al mimo tiempo, por este hecho Ann la mira pícara, haciendo ver que no le engaña del todo. Aún así, le pica el otro costado de pensamiento que dejó escapar en la conversación.

—Entonces si no fue eso. ¿Te avergüenzas porque imaginaste a mi Onii-chan...?

—¡No, no, no! —niega haberse imaginado a Kippei-san en paños menores—. ¡Eso no es—

Otro sonrojo.

Pues sí, lo hace. Por suerte, solo del ombligo hacia arriba. En todo caso, imagina que el hermano de su amiga tiene buenos abdominales.

Nada de otro mundo, ni de chica pervertida. **Por ahora.**

 **-X-**

Karin se toca el pelo, acomodándose y desacomodándose el largo mechón derecho que cae frente a su oreja. No sabe de aquí a cuándo ella hace eso.

Se siente un poco nerviosa. Como si viviera en carne propia la vida de una protagonista de película de suspenso, mas tiene la infinita suerte de poder mantener a raya sus emociones, de poder no dejar ver en su rostro los pensamientos que tiene.

En un principio la invitación de Ann no le supuso problema alguno, hasta que recordó que Kippei se trataba de su hermano y se dio cuenta de que era normal que los hermanos vivieran juntos hasta cierta edad.

La causa de su nerviosismo recae en que es su primera vez en casa de una amiga. Muy diferente a Yuzu, a ella jamás la han invitado a sus hogares a pasar el rato o algún sitio en particular, a veces su hermana la llevó de simple colada, pero jamás la invitaron especialmente a ella. Sin embargo, aunque también la gemela castaña recibió la invitación, fue a Karin a la que Ann se dirigió.

En esta ocasión, la chica Tachibana la invitó a la cancha callejera de tenis que solía frecuentar por las tardes, una vez acabado el horario escolar.

Conoce al par de chicos allí presentes, Kamio-kun e Ibu-kun a quienes había visto anteriormente en la escuela. Pero una cosa era verlos de lejos y otra presenciar un encuentro deportivo en la cancha. El pelirrojo, que usualmente llevaba unos audífonos y movía la cabeza al compás de una canción, se movía velozmente en contra de sus retadores. Ibu también lo hacía muy bien, demostrando más determinación en cada devolución de la pelota en vez de las murmuraciones indecisas que siempre lo oía soltar apenas uno se acercaba a él.

Aún así, lo que causa su estado nervioso no es la cantidad de chicos presentes a su alrededor sentados o de pie en espera de que algunos otros tenistas pierdan y tomar su lugar en la cancha, jamás ha sido del tipo tímida como para preocuparse de estar en presencia de muchachos. A ella la pone nerviosa el haber quedado sentada junto a Tachibana, pues Ann decidió ir a la máquina expendedora por un jugo, dejándoles solos.

Karin siente que no debe, pero lo ve tan concentrado en el partido de sus amigos, que se permite mirarle de soslayo un segundo.

 **¿Cómo es que alguien tan serio, puede sonreír de esa forma tan?**

 **Cálida.** Mentalmente se golpea por pensarlo. De tantas hormonas de pre-adolescente, se ha vuelto una cursi.

No es del todo su culpa, sino la de él por sonreír tan cariñosamente al ver la victoria aplastante de 6-0 realizada por sus compañeros.

 **-X-**

El invierno invade las calles. El aire se vuelve frío, el aliento de la gente se ve al respirar e incluso la nieve decide presentarse para helar todavía más los días. De camino a la escuela cuando ya están a media calle, junto a Yuzu, ve a la distancia a Tachibana y Ann ingresando lado a lado por el portón de la escuela. Como siempre, la chica Tachibana se ve animada y feliz, contrario a su hermano que se mantiene serio en todo momento aunque hay instantes en que no puede evitarlo y un par de sonrisas se le salen.

Mientras observa esa buena relación, piensa en Ichigo, Yuzu y ella. Se llevan bien, aunque su cariño se lo demuestran de diferentes maneras. No es que sienta celos de los Tachibana, ella está feliz de las diferentes personalidades de las personas que la rodean.

Le hace feliz saber que cada quién es único.

Que Kippei no es único simplemente por su apariencia, sino que también lo es por su forma de ser.

 **-X-**

Mientras está en la cocina poniéndole sus últimos toques al guiso, Yuzu le dice a Karin —quien está con una revista sobre la mesa— que ha adquirido una costumbre muy **única** últimamente —por no decir ¨extraña¨. Mientras lee sus revistas de deportes, como está haciendo ahora, la mente de la gemela de cabello negro divaga, su mano se mueve por sí sola y la hace colocar un pequeño punto sobre la frente del sujeto de turno que posee el cabello rubio.

La susodicha se petrifica al instante luego de darse cuenta, se pregunta qué está mal con ella, en voz alta incluso, aunque es una cosa que ya sabe pero no desea aceptar.

Por otro lado, dando el visto bueno, la costumbre acaba haciendo que al fin recuerde la causa de por qué siente conocer de otro sitio al buchou del equipo de tenis.

Se pregunta si habrá una historia detrás, o una causa de fuerza mayor, por haberse cortado todo el pelo y de paso haber quitado el color rubio del cabello.

 **Aunque también le queda bien de esa forma.**

 **-X-**

31 de Diciembre, fin de año.

Habría preferido quedarse en casa, simplemente a comer las sobras de Toshikoshi-soba* —para tener una vida larga y próspera, como explicaba la tradición de los fideos largos y delgados especiales para año nuevo. Pero en cambio, su infantil padre tuvo que llevarlos al templo budista más cercano a escuchar la Joya-no-kane*.

Aún no se cree que haya tolerado estar de pie, mirando hacia el templo desde el primer gong de los 108. A los veinte, su nariz se volvió tan roja como un tomate debido al frío, igual que la de Ichigo, Yuzu y hasta del mismísimo problemático —Isshin— que se les ocurrió arrastrarlos con él.

 **Aunque, algo bueno ha salido de esto.** Entre las personas reunidas, los hermanos Tachibana permanecen de pie junto a un grupo de adultos que Karin supone que son sus familiares.

A la última campanada, Karin ni se preocupa en el último ¨pecado¨ que debe eliminar. No, no se trata de su enamoramiento hacia el querido Capitán del club de tenis. Eso todo caso, ya pasaron **capricho, deseo sexual** y **seducción** unas diez campanadas atrás —y nótese el sarcasmo, pues no son pensamientos que guardaba en su cabeza, lo que tiene apenas un flechazo y el deseo de verlo sonriendo hacia ella. Dicho sea de paso, solo enrojeció en las tres y, en esta última, solo quedó maldecir en su interior.

Es que, ella ya es voluptuosa. No puede ¨eliminar¨ ese defecto, o ese par de ¨defectos¨.

 **-X-**

Las clases han acabado y para Karin solo es el inicio de un aburrimiento infinito, del que quiere deshacerse con su nuevo hobby que es el jugar videogames hasta que le ardan los ojos de las muchas horas, de su de tiempo, frente a la pantalla.

La primera semana lo hace. A la segunda, Yuzu interviene con su —según ella misma— mejor pasatiempo que estar plantada frente a la televisión. Karin se vio obligada a formar parte de la salida de su gemela y otra vez el Centro comercial fue el campo de batalla, aunque desde ese año comenzó a utilizar ropas un tanto más femeninas, huía de varias prendas —principalmente si eran de colores rosas— como si se tratara de la peste.

Aunque algo no muy normal en ella le sucede al mirar algunos maniquís con blusas, faldas y accesorios combinados en un atuendo casual. Y se detiene a meditar, con Yuzu alentándola a ingresar al local, cómo se verá ella utilizando algo parecido para una posible cita.

Yuzu y Ann tienen buen estilo, no hay duda de ello. Quizás es hora de que también se anime a probar, dejando de poner como excusa que le gusta la ropa de casa.

 **-X-**

Apenas entran Yuzu y ella, ve a Ibu, Kamio y el resto, del equipo de tenis, comenzar a saludarse entre ellos.

Tiene una leve preocupación y no es sobre lo nostálgico que se siente comenzar su segundo año, de hecho, le ocurre lo opuesto.

Karin está ansiosa, tanto como para buscar con la mirada, a Tachibana y Ann, con un céntimo de desesperación impresa en sus ojos. Le sale un suspiro de alivio, hasta incluso sonríe, al encontrarlo a la distancia donde se presenta para darles buenos días— junto a su hermana —al equipo del que es capitán.

 **Este año al fin podrán hacerlo, al fin podrán participar en el Torneo nacional.**

 **-X-**

A veces, muy raras veces, tiene la oportunidad de ir con Ann y ver un momento las rigurosas sesiones de entrenamiento. No lo hace siempre, pues no pretende incomodar porque, muy contrariamente de la castaña de cabello corto y prendedores con corazones, Karin no sabe maneras muy amables de alentar o infundir pasión para mejorar.

Porque eso no es futbol. No es su deporte, apenas conoce algunas reglas y jamás de los jamases ha tocado una raqueta. Sin embargo, la historia detrás del deporte que juega su sempai hace que se maraville por él y el tenis. O por ambos como uno solo.

 **No, los siete como uno solo.** Aunque si el club Fudomine es una familia, Karin sabe que Kippei-san ya se ha reservado el lugar de papá.

 **-X-**

Los ve llegar a la escuela, el día siguiente al torneo, y al escuchar las noticias de los alumnos no puede apartar la emoción que la atrapa.

Miles de palabras de molestia y tristeza, reducidas a una sola: Desilusión. Porque aunque quedaron con el segundo mejor lugar de Tokio, perder el primero generó eso. Sin embargo, los rostros de los jugadores aún permanecen con ánimos y no debe cuestionarse a quién se debe.

Tachibana sabe cómo inspirar a las personas, desprenderse de su propia energía y brindársela a los demás, motivándolos.

* * *

 **De Wikipedia-sama.**

*Toshikoshi-soba: (年越し蕎麦 ¨soba de fin de año¨) es una tradición japonesa en el que se consume fideos soba a final del Ōmisoka (31 de Diciembre). El fideo es especialmente largo y delgado y existe una creencia de que al comerlo obtendrá una vida larga y próspera.

Esta tradición se originó a mediados del período Edo.

*Joya-no-kane: Joya no kane (除夜の鐘?) es una tradición propia del budismo japonés que se realiza en el momento del paso del Año viejo al Año nuevo. Es la actividad que culmina el Ōmisoka y da inicio al Año nuevo japonés, y se realiza en las campanas de los templos budistas.

En el joya no kane se realizan 108 campanadas. El número 108 es considerado sagrado en el budismo y cada campanada hace que quienes la escuchen eliminen de su corazón los 108 defectos humanos, entre ellos el deseo, la posesión, la ira y la envidia. También se asocia con la remoción de las ¨cuatro y ocho formas de sufrimiento¨ (四苦八苦 shikuhakku).

* * *

 **¿Les gustó? ¿O fue un completo asco? A mí me gusta y eso cuenta en algo (xD), pero creo que es más la pareja que otra cosa. En fin, esto no tendrá final abierto. Dividí el One—Shot porque estaba más largo y no alcanzé a corregir todo, cuando comencé a escribirles más partes. Si querían más interacción entre el amor de Karin, de eso en el siguiente.**

 **Espero les gustara.**

 **Adelanto de la siguiente parte:**

 _—_ _...Saludables._

 _Después de que Tachibana termina de hablar, todo se vuelve silencio. Un silencio tan incómodo como ese sueño —pesadilla más bien, de asistir a la escuela completamente desnudo, hacerse pipí de la risa o una estupidez parecida._

 _Karin lo mira como si le acabara de decir ¨_ ** _Soy gay_** _¨. No que ella tuviera algo en contra de los homosexuales o los gustos de las personas, pero si lo anterior fuera cierto entonces su corazón se desplomaría por las aún más bajas, si cabe decir, posibilidades que tendría con su interés amoroso._

 ** _A Tachibana-san, le gustan..._**

 _—_ _¿Las... chicas saludables? —Sin evitar alzar las cejas y sin poder evitar tampoco fruncir el ceño al mirarle, gracias a la confusión de lo dicho por él que ella acababa de repetir para asegurarse de no haber escuchado mal._

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
